1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel derivatives of azole or triazole, their preparation process and their use as fungicides.
2. Description of the Art
Numerous compounds having an antifungal activity are known in the prior art. There can be mentioned in particular the derivatives of azoles as defined in the following applications: EP 0 121 753 A (Hoechst A G), EP 0 050 298 A (Hoechst A G), U.S. Pat. No. 2,813,872 (J Schmutz), WO 00/20413 (Hoechst Marion Roussel). Moreover, the novel antifungal compounds must be able to have an improved solubility and must also be able be more easily absorbed. Nevertheless there exists a real need to implement novel antifungal compounds, the current strains being able to be or become resistant to the conventional agents in particular when the latter only possess a fungistatic activity. Finally, the incidence of Candida albicans as an infectious agent, is of greater and greater importance, in particular vis-à-vis immunodepressed patients, for example following infection with HIV, and therefore requires novel treatments.
A subject of the present invention is to provide novel compounds having an antifungal activity, in particular vis-à-vis the Candida or Aspergillus strains.